Dreaming Emerald
by SorrowMystery
Summary: The Meterex are defeated, Chris has gone home, and Shadow is sadly dead. Or is he? Join our faverite black and red hedgehog as he some how gets sent back to earth, where he meets a young girl who reminds him so much of Maria..yet at the same time doesn't. It's all great. But, is this all a dream? Or is it real?


**~Chapter 1; Sudden Slumber~**

_... Kathrine POV ..._

She peered out over her balcony and down at the bone dry grass of the apartment lawn, it amazed her how stupid the workers were. Trying to fix the conditioner only to break the water for, then when they fix that they can't turn the sprinklers back on to water the poor grass. For a week the grass has been left without water and in the heat of the Texas summer sun, making the grass go from green to yellow. She looked up at the sky which was an inky black with some light from the street lamps to reveal small puffs that came from the blanket of clouds that covered the sky. Lightning clawed at the sky, making her jump a bit, clutching the glass diamond paperweight close.

The lightning came again and again, seeming to get closer every time it showed back up. 'Hm. The sky doesn't seem to want to rain quite yet.' she thought.

"Kathrine come inside, it's going to rain soon!" her mother's voice came from behind.

She turned to look at her mother, Jennifer, who stood in the doorway of her sliding glass doors. For moment when she looked at her mother, Kathrine thought about listening and going inside so she wouldn't get wet. Only, a thought crossed her mind though it was more like a memory, a memory of a dream she had once. It was her, with heavy chains around her ankles that may have been long enough for to roam all around the room she had been in but there had been no door, just a window which was locked. Kathrine shuddered at the image and the nightmare before shaking her head and turning around.

"I don't want to be locked up anymore." Kathrine murmured, looking up at the sky.

"Kathrine it's going to storm, you don't want to get wet do you?" asked her mother.

Kathrine sighed. "I'll come in once it starts raining. Happy?"

Knowing she wouldn't be able to get her inside, Jennifer said. "Yes, remember to take the plants down so they don't fly off the balcony." and with that the woman went back inside.

The moment her mother went inside, the balcony lights along with the lights inside flickered out; Kathrine held onto the balcony railing in both excitement and fear. This is how wishes come true in pretty much all the stories she had read, a storm hits and when the lights go out everything is supposed to change. She pulled a loose strand of her deep mahogany hair behind one ear and watched as the street lights went out next, making the neighbors that exited their homes begin to talk to one another, worried that something bad might happen.

"The storm knocked out the power." said a male's voice from below.

Kathrine looked over the railing and saw her best friend's father climbing the stairs to Jennifer who was about to go down to talk to him. "I know, how is Janet doing?"

"She's still sleeping, though her fever has gone down quite a lot." he said. "How's Kat?"

"Watching the storm." Jennifer said, pointing up at Kathrine.

He looked up and with a smile he waved, Kathrine opened her mouth to say something but a bolt of lightning hit the street next to the apartment, making her head snap up and jump back. The girl had to continually tell herself about the advantages to this storm, like her dream coming true- the one that allows her to meet Shadow that is. Though the disadvantages to this storm raced through her mind as well, like a fire starting from the lightning hitting the apartment or the dry plants around it. The apartment she lived at after all was very close to a park and said park pretty much had a mini forest that has been bone dry.

"Kathrine, go ins~"

Her mother was interrupted as lightning struck the lawn, which thank goodness everybody had fleed to the safety of their homes. Kathrine shrieked in surprise from the lightning and while sheilding her temporarily blind eyes from the lightning she stumbled back, tripping on the glass of water she sat on the ground. Her head hit the metal porch chair she had sitting not that far from the wall right before she hit the ground hard, her hand around the glass diamond opened, allowing it to roll out.

"Someone call the fire department!" someone shouted.

"Please...Shadow." Kathrine mumbled seeing orange light reflect off the glass diamond, before slowly falling into unconsciousness.

_... Dr Eggman POV ..._

Soon after the rocket blasted off with Chris in it, Dr Eggman along with his robots returned to Eggman Headquarters. Once there he left his robots to go back to the main hanger while he himself went straight to the elevater. He pushed the basement button and waited rather impatiently as it decended to the final floor of his base.

As he stepped out a sinister chuckled escaped him. "Well well, looks like you went and saved the day again."

Dr Eggman walked up to a cylinder shaped machine that lay on its side and had many cables coming from it that connected to the walls. He looked over it, down at the thing inside through the clear glass...which happened to be a very familiar hedgehog. One with black and red quils as well as fur, with a small white tuft of fur on his chest. The hedgehog was covered in burns and cuts, with fur missing and his quills being messed up and charred.

Wires attached to his arm, head, and body giving him the energy he needed in his deep slumber. "You probably thought you were going to die a hero, but no. You can't for you are the ultimate life form, Shadow."

He chuckled. "All you can do is sleep as your injuries heal and your body once again receives the energy it needs."

Expected the unconscious hedgehog did not respond, so Eggman simply smiled at his special weapon and left. It would take a while, but once Shadow healed and woke up, Mobius would finally be his! Dr Eggman laughed his odd santa-like laugh as the elevator returned to the top of the base where the main hanger was. His surprise surely will surprise Sonic and his no good friends! After all they had seen Shadow 'die' in the blast when he destroyed the Meterex before he could take over the universe.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi, I decided to write a Sonic *coughs* I mean a Shadow the hedgehog story, using an idea I have had going through my mind for a year...yes a year, it's been in daydreams of mine, dreams, and I even wrote stories about it only to never post them and to lose them. One time I even wrote it where it was only Shadow's point of view, and only during certain times of my daydream, so it was like a mixture. Really fun. But I think a story should be posted now, one that hopefully ya'll would love!**

**ANyway, thank you for reading the first chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will be up once I finish writing chapter 4.**


End file.
